


I’ll go with you

by hopelesslyinlovewithhim



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Reality, but not really, more like Coming Out As Parents, really brief mention of panic attacks, this is just me dreaming about dnp having a baby and showing us their perfect life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyinlovewithhim/pseuds/hopelesslyinlovewithhim
Summary: It’s 2023. Dan and Phil haven’t been uploading a lot lately, their lives as full time youtubers and entertainers long gone.So it’s a surprise to everyone when they upload a new video called “MEET LITTLE EMILY!”.





	I’ll go with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work I dare to upload on the internet. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (seriously I loved writing this)
> 
> English is not my first language so apologies if there are some mistakes!
> 
> /title is from My Blood by Twenty One Pilots.

At first it wasn’t even an option. 

Their private life was just that, _private_. It had always been like that. And that’s why Phil was so surprised when Dan suggested the idea of presenting her in a video. 

 

Neither of them has been uploading videos to youtube these last months. If someone asked why, they wouldn’t really know how to answer; it just... didn’t feel the same anymore. It was clear that they weren’t the most famous youtubers in the world (not even influential in a little bit for that matter), so they just did it for fun. Because that was what they both knew, and it made them happy. 

 

But after some time, Phil being 36 and Dan turning 32 soon, it started to feel like they didn’t belong anymore. Sure, they still play video games and have that playful and lovely banter every day of their lives, but. Who knows? 

 

Right now, being in a house, far away from downtown London, having a dog (which they had already presented to everyone two years ago –in that moment, presenting a dog - _their_ dog- to the internet felt a lot more terrifying than the idea of presenting their **child** felt now), being fucking _married_. Youtube didn’t seem to fit in with everything else. 

 

They were lucky, to be honest. Most of their fans -the most loyal ones, the ones that kept watching them until now-, always understood them. They understood when Dan and Phil said Youtube wasn’t their place anymore. They encouraged Dan when he said he wanted to keep working with YoungMinds. They congratulated Phil when he mentioned that he got a job as a film editor. They tried to act normal when they announced they had adopted a corgi together and were going to move to a proper house. 

Because _of course everybody realized_. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide it anyways. 

A ring had been seen here, a screenshot of a love sight had been taken there. They had always been only theories, but after some time they became, well, facts. Phil would wear his engagement ring in live shows and videos; Dan would keep telling domestic anecdotes every chance he could. 

 

They never made a coming out video. (“This is not a coming out video!! Oh, what? Just cause we’re telling them about the puppy, _and_ the house, _and_ showing our rings? And _yes_ maybe I will be uploading photos of our wedding on Instagram and Twitter every day for the following year and tell anecdotes of it in live shows and gaming videos but we are _not_ coming out Phil. I’m done with the hole “coming out of the closet” bullshit, why should we or anyone give anymore explanations?”).

 

But **this**? Is it really the same? Telling people they were getting a house and showing photos of Phil in a suit, is it the same as filming their _daughter_ , showing her face to the internet and telling the story of how they adopted her? Was it safe? Was that what good parents would do? 

_“We are good parents Phil. Stop doubting about it. We’ve been with her for five months now. And I assure you, you’re the most _amazing_ dad in the fucking universe, pun intended.”_

_“Okay, first, yeah I know I’m an awesome dad, thank you very much. And second, that’s the thing! I will start questioning my dad skills cause I’ll be constantly asking myself if showing her on the internet was the right thing to do!”_

_“Babe, babe, we’re showing her to our viewers on social media, not to some creepy people in some creepy website. It’s ok if you don’t want to, okay? This is a decision that the two of us have to make, together.  
– I just– I don’t know. I feel like I need to show them. I want to show them how we’re making a family, a life together. How we spent months and months doing paper, how Emily laughs and how she plays with Max, how he licks her face and she laughs even more, how beautiful and cute and innocent she is.” _

_“She _is_ beautiful, isn’t she?”_

_“Yes! And maybe it’s a dad-thing, but don’t you feel like, I don’t know, this **happiness** and pride and this need to show it to the world? To show everybody how wonderful this family is, to show how spectacular we are as fathers and how incredible Emily is as a daughter, and how happy we are and will always be, together?  
– And let’s be honest Phil. They deserve it, they deserve to see us happy and finally complete.” _

_“Dan, stop talking! You’re making me cry.”_

 

*

 

“Ok, everything is ready. Are you getting Emily?” 

“Yep, she’s having some cereal in the kitchen, but I guess she can eat while we film.” 

While Dan left the room to grab Emily, Phil finished accommodating some cushions on the sofa. Then, he sat down, waiting for his family to arrive. 

His family. 

Saying that Phil was relaxed would be a lie. Maybe it wasn’t leading to a panic attack, like the time they told about the house and the rings. But still, he was nervous; they were going to show themselves as a family, with a one year old daughter and a cute dog. Phil had reasons to be anxious. 

“Look beautiful, there’s daddy!” But when Dan arrived, their daughter being held in his arms, Emily stretching her own arms so Phil would catch her, there was nothing that could make Phil doubt about this. 

This was _his family_. Dan, Emily, Max the corgi, and himself.  
It took some time, and there were ups and downs not only with parenthood but also with their own relationship and other things that were now in the past. 

Because the truth was that Dan had always been his family, and he would always love him no matter what. And now, with little baby Emily by their side, what else could he want? 

This was his family, and everything was perfect. 

 

* 

 

_“Hey guys! I think there’s someone you would like to meet. Say hi Emily!”._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I’d love some feedback as this is the first time I do this, whether is from kudos or comments! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
